Cats in the Cradle
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: My version, not MotherNature1's! Before his sudden death, Lucius Malfoy recalls his relationship with his son Draco, only to find out how little he was involved in the boy’s early life. OneShot!


"Cats in the Cradle"

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Tragedy

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling; the song belongs to Harry Chapin; the storyline is mine.

Summary: Before his sudden death, Lucius Malfoy recalls his relationship with his son Draco, only to find out how little he was involved in the boy's early life. LM/DM with a hint of HG/SS and DM/PP.

Author's Notes: I know I still need to finish my other HP story, but I was in the bathroom when this song came into my head as well as the perfect storyline for it (the bathroom is a wonderful place for the perfect ideas). Yes, I am aware that MotherNature1 wrote a song fic using this popular tune, but my version is a little more, shall we say, dark in the end. Please note this is a one-shot for a reason, and please read and review!

**Cats in the Cradle**

As I look back on the life I have lived for over forty years, I can honestly that I was not perfect in many areas. One of them was being a father. I wanted to have a son, but I never knew how much he would end up like me.

_A child arrived just the other day_

_He came to the world in the usual way_

_But there were planes to catch_

_And bills to pay_

_He learned to walk while I was away_

I remember when after my beautiful wife Narcissa and I had a wild bout of sex, she told me something that would change our lives forever – she was pregnant. She was already three months along. At first, I thought that the child was not mine, but tests were ran on my wife and the results proved that she was telling the truth.

I could not believe that I was going to be a father, to a son of all things! I became so ecstatic, but Lord Voldemort – master and leader of the Death Eaters – took my joy to his advantage and sent me out to kill certain wizards and Mudbloods. Two of them were the parents of the famous Harry Potter.

After my master was allegedly killed by The-Baby-Who-Lived, it was my responsibility to lead the Death Eaters and continue Voldemort's mission. Because of my duty and honor, I had to leave my wife and son behind. I was, however, present at the time Narcissa went into labor. We both agreed that Draco was the perfect name for our little future Death Eater.

While I was away doing my business, I received letters from my wife telling me about Draco's development. He was able to talk, walk, and help himself without having me there to watch him grow. A part of me felt heavy-laden because of my absence. I began to wonder if he ever knew his father.

I doubted it at first, but a few months later, I came home to see a "mini-me" with Narcissa in the den. I watched in awe as little Draco came running into my arms and gave me a big hug. I remember seeing magic in those little eyes when he said, "I love you, Daddy! I hope to be like you one day!"

_And he was talking before I knew it_

_And as he grew, he said,_

"_I'm gonna be like you, Dad_

_You know I'm gonna be like you"_

I felt regret reaching the deepest part of my heart. I didn't want my son to be like me – always gone, always busy, and always being the servant of a madman. No, I wanted him to have a better life than mine, but since he was living in a family of Death Eaters, I knew that was a promise I could not keep.

_And the cats in cradle_

_And the silver spoon_

_Little Boy Blue_

_And the Man in the Moon_

_When you coming home, Dad,_

_I don't know when_

_But we'll get together then_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

As the years went by, I became very busy with the Death Eaters. Draco's tenth birthday was coming up in a matter of weeks. But weeks turned into days, and days turned into hours. By the time his birthday arrived, I became preoccupied with my duty and did not have time to celebrate Draco's special day, but I set aside an hour for present time.

_My son turned ten just the other day_

_He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad_

_Come on, let's play!_

_Can you teach me to throw?"_

_I said, "Not today_

_I got a lot to do"_

_He said, "That's okay"_

I did give him a wand, though, as part of his present from the family. I watched his eyes full of curiosity grow big as he unwrapped his gift and with a big smile, he said, "Thanks, Father! I can now become a wizard like you!" He looked at the wand for a minute and turned back to me. "Father, will you teach me a spell?"

I shook my head and replied, "Not right now. I have a lot to do. I only took some time off to see if you liked what you got."

"I do!"

I took my snake cane and walked out of the room. "If you need me, Draco, I'll be away from Malfoy Manor for the night. I suggest that you don't bother me with magic spells until I get home."

"That's okay, Father. I'm sure Mother will teach me how to cast one."

"I'm sure she will too."

I remembered that expression on his face as we went our own ways. He had an expression of hope, not frustration! And just I reached the doors, I heard him say to my wife, "Mother, I'm gonna be like Dad when I get to Hogwarts – all important and popular!"

_And then he walked away_

_But his smile never dimmed_

_And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah_

_You know I'm gonna be like him"_

How I long to go back in time and teach him how to cast a crucio! But what was said was done. The reason why I gave him that wand was because Hogwarts – the wizarding school that I attended for seven years at Draco's age – would be sending out letters for incoming wizards and witches before their eleventh birthday. Narcissa and I felt that Draco needed to know enough about his heritage before taking one step inside that crazy institution.

Mind you, I found nothing wrong about Hogwarts, but many of us Slytherins – including Severus Snape, the Potions Master and the godfather of my son, and myself– felt that the school should only accept pureblood wizards and witches, not half-bloods (though Severus was one but it was a secret for years) and Muggle-borns, or – as we called them – Mudbloods. That was what Lord Voldemort believed in too – pureblood wizards and witches forever – and that was why we followed him.

But Draco went sent off to Hogwarts the fall after his eleventh birthday, and each year, he grew up to be more like me. He supported my actions and my loyalties to the Death Eaters and the newly resurrected Voldemort. His sixth-year, however, proved to be a test for him. He was assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore, the blasted kook for a headmaster, but he didn't have the strength inside to kill him. To Albus' not-so-good fortune and as part of the Unbreakable Vow he made with Narcissa, Severus stepped in and killed the old man right on the spot. That same night, Voldemort was defeated once again by that stupid Potter boy.

_Well, he came from college just the other day_

_So much like a man, I just had to say,_

"_Son, I'm proud of you_

_Can you sit for a while?"_

_He shook his head, and he said with a smile,_

"_What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys_

_See you later. Can I have them, please?"_

Despite of failure, I was still proud of my son when he came home that summer. After a long talk with my wife, I had decided to spend more time with Draco. That promise, unfortunately, was broken – Draco came home that summer with the idea of sending away Narcissa and I for a while so he could have a huge Slytherin party at the manor. He said that he didn't want parental supervision now that he was of age, and he made my wife and I reservations to a special wizardry resort away from our Wizard English world.

_And the cats in the cradle_

_And the silver spoon_

_Little Boy Blue_

_And the Man in the Moon_

_When you coming, son_

_I don't know when_

_But we'll get together then, Dad_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

No matter how hard I tried to visit my little Draco before he left for his final year at Hogwarts under the administration of Minerva McGonagall, he had no time for me. He formed a relationship with Miss Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin in his class, and spent most of the summer with her.

After he graduated, I never saw him again. I heard bits and pieces about his life away from the family, but when I heard the news that he secretly married Miss Parkinson without letting us – especially me – know, I felt crushed. I never knew why he did such a thing until we met again at the saddest time of my life.

Narcissa had died two years after Draco's graduation after suffering a disease that was unknown to us wizards. At the cremation ceremony, I realized how much little time I spent with my wife and son when I was at home. I only used her to get an heir, and I only used the heir to keep the family name going. On the other side of the flaming altar, I saw Draco and Pansy. But to my dismay, I also saw the reason of their secret marriage before my eyes.

While her right hand interlocked with Draco's left, her left hand rested on the swell of her stomach. He had gotten that girl pregnant, and I was going to be a grandfather.

I talked to him about the situation over a shot of firewhiskey that night. "You do know I'm going to be the grandfather of your child, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Father," he replied. "I do want him to see you more often than I did when I was young. Pansy and I are more than willing to make arrangements if it's okay with you."

"I'll be more than glad to watch the child while you two are away doing your business."

"Thank you, Father."

I was able to get his owling address, and I wrote to him almost every day. But he never kept his word. Very Slytherin of him, indeed! He only wrote back to me for my birthday and for the holidays. He sent no pictures of the little one; only descriptions in vague words such as "handsome" and "looks like a true Malfoy – blonde with ambition in his eyes." He also told me of his new job that required a lot of his attention in particular, which mean that he wasn't able to visit me like he had promised. The problem was, though, he never told me what he was doing for a living. All I knew was that he never had to fear above putting his job above his family because Pansy was working with him too.

_I've long since retired_

_My son has moved away_

_I called him up just the other day_

_I said, "I'd like to see you_

_If you don't mind"_

_He said, "I'd love to, Dad_

_If I could find the time_

_You see, the new job's a hassle_

_And the kid's with the flu_

_But it's been sure nice talking to you, Dad_

_It's been sure nice talking to you"_

This had been continuing for seven long years. And in that time, I realized how much the Death Eaters had done for me – nothing. Voldemort was gone, the wizarding world was safe once more, and I was left with nothing but a little hope of redemption for the deaths that I had caused. I envied Severus when he found a new life, despite of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry made a marriage law, and the git found himself exchanging nuptial vows with Hermione Granger, the brightest and most intelligent… witch of her time.

I tried my best not to call her a "Mudblood," especially around Severus and her presence. Although she was Muggle-born and one of Harry Potter's friends, she was actually a nice woman. Since Narcisssa's death, we have had tea every Sunday afternoon, catching up on the latest news at Hogwarts. I had hoped that I would be the godfather of their children, but Hermione was not able to have the opportunity of motherhood with her own blood. I did pity them. I really did.

Just thinking about the Snapes not having children helped me understand how fortunate I was and, at the same time, blind and stupid. I had a son made of my flesh and blood, but I never played a huge role in his life other than the man who lived with his mother and was referred to as "Father." When I told that to Severus and Hermione, the once bushy-haired witch looked at me and replied, "You can't stop loving him, Lucius. One day, he will realize how hard you tried to be his father, and we can only hope that he will not make the same mistakes you made."

I wanted to believe her, but in my heart, I felt doubt creeping into my heart. It had been years since I saw my son, and I've made poor choices while he was still growing up. For some reason, I wondered if it was too late.

It was.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock coming from the front door. Taking my snake cane with me, I walk to the wooden barrier only to find Draco wearing an all-too-familiar outfit that haunted my past.

Draco, my son, had become a Death Eater.

He points his wand at me, and I begin to walk backward slowly. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?" I ask.

He throws back his blonde mane, which was as long as mine, and laughs in a deep chuckle. "Oh, Father!" he exclaims, "You don't understand, do you? I'm now in the same position you were in while I was growing up. Pansy and I have led the remaining Death Eaters to carry out Voldemort's plans."

"I thought we already did that."

"That's where you are wrong, Father. He has a new mission for every single one of us."

"And that would be what, my son?"

"To get rid of Potter, Mudbloods, and traitors to the Death Eaters!" He points his wand up my chin and hisses at me. "And although you are my father, you betrayed us after Voldemort was killed."

"But I wasn't the only one."

"I know," says my son with a Slytherin smirk on his face. "That's why I sent Pansy to pay a special visit to our dear friends Professor and Mrs. Snape. Too bad you don't have time to stop her."

I can't believe what I just heard – my friend and his wife were going to be killed because he had betrayed Voldemort after becoming a spy for the Ministry and she for being a Mudblood! "And you're going to kill the Potters too?"

"They are a threat to us, Father! It is time that Voldemort got his revenge! Crabbe and Goyle had a nice time taking care of Ginny Potter's huge family, including Potter's best friend Ron! The Golden Trio – as the soon-to-be-late Headmistress McGonagall called them – might as well stick together in life and death.

"But you, my dearest father, are a disgrace to the Death Eaters. You had the nerve to leave us when we still needed you the most! You promised me that you would be there for me no matter what! I only hope my son does not end up like his grandfather – a coward and a traitor to Lord Voldemort. And to think you were victorious in the past… I wonder why you changed, Father. I really do.

"And as your son, I ought to feel ashamed of myself, but I don't." He walks away with his back turned toward me, and in a quick move, he points his wand at my chest and shouts, "Crucio!"

I am sent flying into the wall, pictures of the family falling down onto the floor and glass from the picture frames smashing into tiny pieces. I watch Draco bend down to pick up the family picture during his first year at Hogwarts. He looks at it for a moment and then spits on my image. Tossing the frame behind him, he walks up to me slowly with his wand pointing directly at me.

At that moment, a final thought strikes my mind – my son became like me, just as he promised when I first met him after a long mission for my ex-master.

_And as I hung up the phone_

_It occurred to me –_

_He grown up just like me_

_My boy was just like me_

"I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy. I'll always love you."

_And the cats in the cradle_

_And the silver spoon_

_Little Boy Blue_

_And the Man in the Moon_

_When you coming home, son_

_I don't know when_

_But we'll get together then, Dad_

_We're gonna have good time then_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

End

Please, don't forget to read and review this story! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
